: Two Different Sides, Hope and Destiny : :
by Meytha Shora Andriyan
Summary: 1tahun lalu kyuhyun dinyatakan meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Sungmin tidak percaya bahwa kyuhyun meninggal. suatu hari ada seorang yg mirip dengan Kyuhyun, namun dia bukan Kyuhyun melainkan HyunMin. "kau memang kyuhyun, tapi di disisi yg berlawan".


: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Sungmin… Cepat masuk...!"

"K- kyu… kau KyuHyun….Cho Kyuhyun….".

"MASUK..!"

"Kau masih hidup kyu… kau masih hidup kyu…".

"Cepat masuk Minnie…".

Deg….

'Dia memang Kyuhyun… ya dia Cho KyuHyun!' aku tersenyum mendengarnya meyebutkan nama kecilku. Kyuhyun tidak meninggal. Aku tau itu . buktinya sekarang yang dihadapanku adalah dia, Kyuhyun bukan HyunMin.

Dor !  
>"CEPAT MASUK LEE SUNGMIN..!".<p>

Dia memacu mobilnya dengan cepat. Mencoba lari dari kejaran orang-orang itu.

Dor  
>Prannnkk…<p>

'akhh…' aku menutup telingaku ketika sebuah peluru mengenai kaca spion yang ada di dekatku dan pecah.

"ahh… Shit.."umpatnya sambil memnbanting stirnya ke kanan.

"menuduk… ! perintahnya.

Dia masih mengelilingi pelabuhan peti kemas itu dengan kecepatan yang menggila. Mencoba membawa ku kabur dari orang-orang itu. Seringkali dia membanting stir kekanan atau kekiri untuk menghindari tembakan-tembakan mereka. Takut ? ya tentu saja aku sangat takut. Tapi perasaan itu tergantikan ketika aku melihatnya. Melihatnya masih hidup dan sekarang orang itu ada disini. Ada disampingku. Tidak seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang kalau dia sudah meninggal. Aku selalu yakin dan percaya kalau memang dia masih hidup.

Aku memandanganya yang panic sambil sesekali melihat kebelakang. Memastikan orang-orang itu. Tapi tetap saja mereka masih mengejar kami.

"Kyu…."panggilku lirih. Aku benar-benar merindukan sosok didepanku ini.

Diam mengabaikan panggilanku dan masih berkonsentrasi dengan strinya.

"aku tau kau masih hidup, aku percaya kau masih hidup kyu, dan sekarang kau memang masih hidup…!" akhirnya dia memandangku. Aku lihat pandangan matanya yang menggambarkan sama dengan hatiku. Aku yakin dia juga merindukkanku. Mata bulat onyx itu yang sangat kurindukan.

"hyung,,,, "katanya lirih sambil memandangku. Sepertinya konsentrasi sudah terpusat padaku sekarang. Kurasakan mobilnya berjalan melambat.  
>"mianhe… mianhamnida Hyung… bogoshipo.. jeongmal bogoshipo Sungmin Hyung…."aku melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya yang selalu membuatku betah untuk terus menatapnya. Aku tersenyum.<p>

"na do kyu.. nado bogoshi—"

Dor dor dor…  
>Prank...<p>

Kaca belakang mobil itu pecah terkena tembakan orang-orang itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu langsung menancapkan gasnya selaju-lajunya. Mobil orang-orang itu semakin mendekat dan menambrak belakang mobil kami.

Aku menunduk menutup mataku. Takut.. kali ini aku benar-benar takut.

Kyuhyun masih tetap mencoba lepas dari mereka. Dia melajukan mobilnya cepat kemudian tiba-tiba mengeremnya mendadak sehingga mobil belakang itu menghantam keras mobil kami.

"akhhh…" aku semakin takut. Air mataku sudah mengalir sedari tadi.

"Hyung.. kau tidak apa-apa ?"tanyanya khawatir. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Dilihatnya mobil belakangnya yang terhenti akibat dari tabrakan itu, segera dia menginjak gas dan membawa mobilnya menjauh. Mencoba mencari kesempatan kecil untuk kabur. Untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin.

Ciittt….

Terdengar suara decitan ban mobil yang tiba-tiba berbelok kekanan. Kyuhyun memasukkan mobilnya diantara peti-peti kemas itu. Setelah mobil kami masuk diantara peti kemas itu dia mematikan mesinnya. Dilihatnya kebelakang, untunglah ada truk peti kemas yang lewat ketika orang-orang itu mencoba mencari kami. Huftt.. Truck itu menutupi kami yang ada diantara peti-peti kemas itu sehingga orang-orang itu tidak melihat kami.

"KELUAR..!" bentaknya padaku.

"Kyu…..!".

"CEPAK KELUAR KUBILANG…!" dia membentakku lagi sambil menatapku tajam.

"Kyu…"suara ku serak. Aku benar-benar terkejut karena dia berteriak dan membentakku begitu.

"Cepatlah keluar sekarang…"suara melembut tapi dia tidak memandangku sama sekali. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Hiks.. hiks…bogoshipoyo kyuhyun…" aku menangis. Ya sekarang air mataku keluar. Aku tidak tau air mata apa ini. Air mata bahagiakah karena aku telah bertemu dengannya lagi ?.

Merasa aku yang masih memandanginya dia beralih menghadapku. Kulihatnya matanya seperti menyiratnya sesuatu. Menyiratkan kesediahan dan beban yang dihimpitnya.

Aku masih melihat kedalam bola matanya.

"Kyu… kau disini, kau ada dihadapanku sekarang… aku tau kau masih hidup…"ku pegang wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak berbeda. Dia masih Kyuhyun 1 tahun lalu.

Dia menepis tanganku dari wajahnya.

"aku bukan Kyuhyun…! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku HyunMin.. bukan Kyuhyun… dan sekarang cepatlah keluar dari mobilku SEKARANG..!"

'benarkah ini kyuhyun ? Kyuhyun tidak pernah membentakku….'

"heh… kau pikir aku kyuhyun hah..! kau mengira aku cho kyuhyun yang sudah mati itu.. DASAR BODOH !" dia menyeringai kemudian menatapku tajam. Seolah menyiratkan kebenciannya padaku.

"aku tau kau itu Kyuhyun…kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun.. kau kyunnie… teman masa kecilku, teman yang selalu jail dan suka menggodaku… kau kyuhyun, kau cho kyuhyun, kau Kyunnie…"aku mengatakannya pasti dan mentapnya lembut. Dia menatapku balik tapi pandangannya mengarah kelain.

Deg

'_jangan menapku seperti itu hyung.. ya aku kyuhyun, aku memang bocah kecil itu bocah teman masa kecilmu, aku kyunnie… Minnie-ah._.' sayang kaat-kata itu hanya bisa dikatakan kyuhyun dalam hati. Dia sangat ingin memeluk hyung yang ada dihadapannya ini. Dia benar-benar sangat merindukaknnya. Merindukan senyumannya, tawanya dan sikap manja hyungnya ini. Tapi.. tetap saja dia tidak bisa.. dia hanya bisa menelan perasaan itu dan kata-kata itu. Dia harus menyimpan perasaan itu. Penyimpannya hingga perasaan itu bisa diungkapkannya.

'_Sarangheyo… Lee Sungmin, sarangheyo hyung, sarangheyo Minnie-ah.. jeongmal sarangheyo... aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini semua dan mengatakan semua padamu… ku mohon tunggulah aku hyung hingga akhirnya tiba nanti…_'gumamnya dalam hati.

Sungmin memegang wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tanganya, membawa wajah itu menatap wajahnya, mempertemukan mata keduanya.

Sungmin tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis. Senyum yang selalu membuat kyuhyun leleh akan tatapan mata bulat itu. Kyuhyun memandang wajah hyung kesayangannya ini, tidak berubah masih tetap manis dan pipinya yang masih tetap cubby, bahkan wajahnya melebihi dari seorang wanita. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun.

Drrtt.. drrtt…  
>HP kyuhyun bergetar.<p>

Kyuhyun yang tersadar dari hipnotis wajah sungmin langsung menepis tangan sungmin kasar, menjauhkan tangan itu dari wajahnya sebelum kesadarannya terenggut lagi. ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Drtt.. drttt….  
>Kyuhyun mengangkatnya.<p>

"hallo…"

"…"

"baiklah…"

Klik

Kyuhyun mengakiri penmbicaraan singkatnya.

Kemuadian memandang Sungmin.

"Keluarlah…!"

"…" Sungmin terdiam namun tetap masih memandang kyuhyun.

"KELUAR!" teriak kyuhyun keras sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong sungmin keluar.

Setelah sungmin keluar dari mobilnya kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari situ.

"KYU..! KYUHYUN…!" sungmin menggedor-gendor kaca mobil kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyun mengindahkannya.

"Kyuhyun…"kata sungmin lirih sambil menangis melihat kepergian mobil Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.. ayo masuk…".

"Donghae…!"

"Cepat masuk Hyung.."

"Tapi itu.. Kyu,,, itu kyuhyun, Hae…." Sungmin mengatakannya sambil menunjuk kearah mobil kyuhyun yang menghilang.

"cepat masuk hyung.. orang orang itu masih mengejar kita…".

"tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun…".

DOR…

sebuah tembakan mengenai belakang mobil donghae.

"ahhh…" teriak sungmin terkejut.

"cepatlah Hyung…" akhirnya sungmin masuk dan hae langasung beranjak dari situ.

"aku sudah membawanya… dan sebaiknya cobalah lolos dari mereka.."  
>"…"<p>

"kau bicara pada siapa Hae ?" donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

"apa itu tadi Kyuhyun..! ".

"…".

"Donghae..! itu tadi kyuhyun kan, kau tau kyuhyun masih hidupkan, selama ini kau tau kalau kyuhyun itu masih hidup.. iya kan Hae… Iyakan Lee Donghae…!" Sungmin berteriak histeris.

"DIAMLAH HYUNG..! AKU SEDANG MENYETIR…!".

Wajah sungmin pucat pasi sekarang. Bukan hanya keadaan yang sekarang dialaminya tapi karena sahabatnya sendiri membentak dan membohonginya selama. Kebohongan yang sangat menyakitkan hati sungmin.

Sungmin menangis. Dia terus menangis. Dia tidak lagi merengek kepada donghae untuk minta kejelasan tentang Kyuhyun.

Situasi yang sangat rumit dan sulit ditelaah menurutnya. Terlalu pening untuk sekedar dimengerti. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dirasakan.

Ketika donghae menyadari mobil-mobil yang mengejarnya sedari tadi sudah beralih incaran atau tepatnya ada orang lain yang mengalihkannya, dia memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya. Dia menatap lurus kedepan memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat stir mobilnya seolah mencoba untuk mentransfer pikirannya kepada orang lain ' Kau harus selamat KyuHyun..kau harus dan kau pasti akan selamat, ..! walau selama ini kau mengaku bukan Kyuhyun tapi aku tau kalau kau itu adalah kyuhyun bukan HyunMin…'.

hiks.. hiks…

pikirannya teralih kesebelah kanan, ketika melihat seorang Sungmin yang menangis terisak.

"Hyung….?"

"Kenapa ? Kenapa…? Kenapa Hae..? hiks.. kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku… Kenapa tidak memberitahuku bahwa dia masih hidup….KYUHYUN MASIH HIDUP..! KENAPA..!" Sungmin berteriak, pipinya sekarang dialiri sungai airmata kecil yang sedari tadi terus mengalir. Dia menatap donghae kecewa.

"aku…. A-aku juga tidak tau kalau itu memang kyuhyun atau seseorang yang hanya mirip dengan Kyuhyun dan menguku dirinya HyunMin.. aku tidak tau Hyung…."frustasi. Ya donghae juga frustasi atas semua kejadian yang dialaminya. Kabar yang mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun, Dongsaeng telah ditemukan tewas kecelakaan dan mobil yang dikendarainya masuk jurang dan terbakar 1 tahun lalu. Dan beberapa bulan terakhir dia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mirip dengan kyuhyun, namun bukan kyuhyun. Dia sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Sangat Berbeda. Tapi entahlah setiap kali melihat orang itu donghae merasa kalau itu adalah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang berada diarah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Tapi aku juga yakin kalau itu adalah Kyuhyun… aku yakin itu dia. Bukankah kau juga begitu..?".

Donghae menarik nafas panjang sebelum mejawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"entahlah hyung… dia berbeda… walau wajahnya mirip tapi mereka berbeda…". 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Brrmmm… brmmm…

Suara deruan nafas mobil semakin terdengar. Beberapa mobil mengepung sebuah mobil. Mobil yang sebelumnya tadi pernah dinaiki sungmin. Mobil yang dikemudikan orang yang bernama Kyuhyun menurut Sungmin. Ya dia Kyuhyun tapi sekarang dia bukanlah kyuhyun tapi HyunMin. Lee HyunMin bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Semuanya berubah. Berubah seketika. Merubah takdirnya. Merubah hidupnya. Merubah semuanya. Sisi lain dibalik Kyuhyun, HyunMin.

Bruukk….  
>Satu mobil disamping kirinya menabrak mobilnya.<p>

Brukkk..  
>Satu mobil lainnya menambrak sisi kanan mobilnya. Membuat mobilnya sekarang dijepit oleh dua mobil itu.<p>

"HAHAHA… KAU MAU APALAGI HAH, KAU TIDAK BISA APA-APA LAGI SEKARANG HYUNMIN!"seseorang yang ada di mobil kiri berucap dengan tawanya.

"KAU AKAN MATI SEKARANG..!"

Ckleek..klekk

Sebuah senapan yang sudah siap untuk ditodongkan. Senapan yang berisi penuh peluru panas. Senapan itu mengarah kearah kanan, tepatnya kearah HyunMin. Tidak terlalu difokuskan pun kemungkinan besar peluru itu mengenai HyunMin karena jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Orang itu mulai menarik pelatuknya dan—

Dor..

Sebuah tembakan dilepaskan dan mengenai seseorang.

Apakah itu hyunmin ?

Ternyata bukan, yang terkena tembakan itu adalah orang yang ada dimobil sebelah kanan mobil Hyunmin. Peluru itu mengenai orang yang mengendarai mobil yang mengimpit mobil HyunMin. Orang itu langsung mati dan menyebabkan mobilnya hilang kendali mengarah kesebelah kiri. Meloloskan mobil HyunMin dari himpitan itu.

Seseorang yang melepaskan tembakan tadi terperangah tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa HyunMin bisa menghindar dari tembakan sedekat itu. Dan ternyata sesaat sebelum peluru itu mengenainya, hyunmin menurunkan kursinya kebelakang. Sehingga membuat badannya agak terlentang dan peluru itu melewati tubuhnya tanpa mengenainya. Setelah peluru itu telah berhenti ditubuh orang lain, hyunmin mengembalikan posisi kursinya seperti semula, memegang stirnya kembali dan meloloskan mobilnya yang tidak terhimpit lagi. tapi sebelumnya dia memberikan sebuah seringai kepada orang yang mencoba menembaknya tadi. Pandangannya seolah mengatakan 'tidak semudah itu untuk bisa membunuhku..'.

"DAMN..!"umpat orang itu. Dia benar-benar kesal karena telah melewatkan mangsa besarnya. Tapi dia tetap tidak berhenti.

"CEPAT..! KEJAR DIA..!"suruhnya. dia mempersiapkan senjatanya lagi. mengisi peluru-pelurunya yang akan digunakan untuk menembus badan HyunMin.

"Kali ini aku tidak boleh gagal, aku harus bisa membunuhnya dan bos pasti sangat bangga atas pekerjaan ku… HAHAHAHA..".

Kleekk.. kleeekk

Dia memompa senjatanya beberapa kali. Membuat peluru itu siap untuk keluar.

Orang itu menembakkan berkali-kali pelurunya kemobil HyunMin. Terlihat sangat banyak lubang yang sudah ada dimobil itu. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai HyunMin.

Dia mengisi pelurunya lagi. memompanya kembali dan membidik mobil HyunMin.

Dor

Sebuah tembakan berhasil memecahkan kaca depan mobil HyunMin.

Dor

Tembakan berikutnya berhasil mengncurkan sebuah tape yang ada mobil itu.

Merasa posisi yang semakin gawat hyunmin makin mempercepat mobilnya. Dia mengambil pistol dan berbalik kebelakang untuk membalas tembakan-tembakan itu.

Dor.. dor.. dor..

Tembakan HyunMin berhasil memecah kaca depan mobil orang itu.

Dor dor..

Tuing..

Peluru HyunMin mengenai rangka besi mobil itu.

Dor.. dor..

Tembakan berikutnya dilayangkan orang itu ketika HyunMin ingin berbalik dan menembak lagi.

Dor.. dor.. dor…

Tembakan itu masih terus menyerbu mobil HyunMin. Sesekali hyunmin menunduk untuk melindungi kepalanya.

Dor…

Satu tembakan itu berhasil membuat pistol yang ada ditangan HyunMin terlepas dan terlempar keluar.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa digunakannya. HyunMin mencoba lolos dari kejaran itu. Menghindar dari tembakan yang bertubi-tubi. Dia mengubah arah mobilnya zigzag agar mereka tidak mudah untuk membidik hyunmin. Namun –

Dor..

Satu peluruh melayang yang sedikit menggores sisi kanan kepalanya membuat kepalanya berdarah.

Dor..

Satu tembakan lagi…. dan timah panas itu berhasil menyerempet dalam ke kepala HyunMin.

"Akhh…" sakit ? tentu saja itu sangat sakit. Kesadarannya hampir menghilang karena sakit kepalanya. namun dia masih terus untuk tetap sadar. Semakin lama jejak timah panas itu semakin membuah kepalanya sakit dan akhirnya dia tak sadarkan diri. Kedua tangannya terlepas dari stir mobil membuat mobilnya oleng kekiri. Kakinya masih menekan gas bahkan semakin menekannya membuat mobilnya melaju semakin kencang kekiri, Kearah Sungai.

Bruukk… Bluurrr…

Mobil HyunMin menabrak kardus-kardus dan akhirnya tercebur kesungai. Mobil itu tenggelam bersama hyunmin.

HyunMin merasakan kini badannya yang sudah berada dalam air. Semakin lama semakin kecil cahaya yang dilihatnya karena dia semakin menurun kebawah tenggelam. Sayup-sayup hyunmin membuka matanya melihat sebuah kalung berbandul cincin yang terlepas dari lehernya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba untuk meraih kalung itu. Namun tubuhnya semakin menjauh dan matanya akhirnya tertutup.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dua sisi yang Berbeda Harapan dan Takdir.

Harapan yang selalu diimpikan untuk tercipta. Harapan yang dapat mengubah semuanya. Harapan yang membawa keadaan berubah. Namun harapan tetaplah hanya sebuah harapan, sebuah rencana yang masih menggantung. Layaknya sebuah rencana harapan sangatlah dinantikan untuk direalisasikan. Tapi harapan akan terbuang ketika takdir menolak untuk sependapat. Takdir yang bisa merenggut sebuah harapan. Membuat harapan penuh menjadi harapan kosong. Harapan dan Takdir tidak selalu sejalan. Dan itulah awal cerita ini semua…..

**: : Two Different Sides, Hope and Destiny : :**

**The Story is Begin…**

Cho Kyuhyun / Lee HyunMin  
>Lee Sungmin<br>Lee Donghae  
>and other cast<p>

: : : : : : : : : : : : TBC : : : : : : : : : : : : : :


End file.
